


Macbeth(s)

by VerseNaberrie



Series: Genius Twins [8]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Can be read as one shot, Gen, References to Macbeth, Video, short fic with video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: "They failed.""We won't."





	Macbeth(s)

**Author's Note:**

> They survived and travel with each other.

Master and Missy hoped to have a quieter evening, but an annoying malfunction in the Tardis changed their plans. The good news was that it could be repaired in less than one hour, the bad new - they didn't have the right materials.

Well, they would need to just steal it and fun with dangerous aliens was just the bonus.

"All right, Missy said. to sum up: we come in, pretend to be a loving couple unhealthy fascinated by the magic of Neptune's water-caves, take crystals, try to kill as much Zygons as possible and fly away. If money didn't work, I am sure our charm would (for humans at least). Any questions?"

"So far so good. But it has come to my attention that you forgot about one thing, my dear."

"Have I? Please do enlighten me, Master."

"Whose name should we put on our fake IDs?"

"Seriously? Gosh, we have plenty to choose: Masters, Smiths, Rules of the universes..."

"Macbeth?"

"No."

"Why not? They may come from the bloody Earth, but they are one of the most ultimate power couple in the fictional history. Do Macbeth**s** also sound interesting?"

"They failed."

"We won't."

**Author's Note:**

> I was in Chichester and I saw John Simm as Macbeth :) . I must say that sitting on the left side of the Theatre is much better than in the middle, as Macbeth seemed to entering the stage from this side. I must say that even when there are quite moment without text. Mr. Simm really rules :)
> 
> And of course I would edit the trailer to have Michelle Gomez in it ;)


End file.
